parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Hood (James Graham's Style) Preview Clip 2 - Thinking About Loving Thoughts.
Here is another preview clip of James Graham's Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian Transcript *(In Penny's chamber) *Toodles: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. *Penny: Oh, you know, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Toodles: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, George Darling, will have an outlaw for an in-law. *Penny: Oh, yes, sure. But when? When? *Toodles: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. *Penny: Or forgetful. Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? *(meanwhile, back in the Forest, Croc hums while cooking some stuff ] *Tom: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. continues Humming Gum? Cummy? Gumball? - Hey! *Gumball: Hmm? What? What do you say? *Tom: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. and coughs to see the boiling food burning all over *Gumball: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! *Tom: You're burnin' the chow! *Gumball: Sorry, buddy. Guess I was thinking about Penny Fitzgerald again. I can't help it. I love her, buddy. *Tom: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just-- Just marry the girl. Marry her? *Gumball: Marry her?! No! Don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" No. It just isn't done that way. *Tom: Aw, come on, Gumball. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Gumball: It's no use, buddy. I've thought it all out, and... it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? *Tom: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Gumball: I'm serious, buddy. She's a highborn lady of quality. *Tom: So she's got class? So what? *Gumball: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. - What kind of a future is that? *Merlin: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. *Gumball: A hero? Do you hear that, buddy? We've just been pardoned. *Tom: That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. *Gumball: All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. then coughs Well done, ain't it? Old Baron Dante’s havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow. *Tom: Archery tournament? Ha! Old Croco could win that standin' on his head, huh, Croc? *Gumball: Thank you, Tom Cat. But I'm sure we're not invited. *Merlin: No, but there's somebody... who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. *Tom: Yeah, old Bushel Britches, the Honorable Merlock. *Merlin: No, Penny Fitzgerald. *Gumball: Penny Fitzgerald? *Merlin: Yeah. She-- She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Gumball: Kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, buddy! What are we waiting for? *Tom: Wait a minute, Croc. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. *Gumball: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair ladies. Fear not, my friends, this will be my greatest performance. Category:James Graham